


Family Meeting

by crystal_aces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_aces/pseuds/crystal_aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is at Erica's funeral, and somehow they end up talking about what she meant to each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt that was given to me. Enjoy!

They all stood around the closed coffin, humans and werewolves alike. Some were crying, some were stoic. All were hurting, and none knew how to make it go away.

Scott stood next to Allison, allowing her to lean on him as she stared at the coffin, her face drawn tight, eyes glassy. He stared at the coffin, his eyes sad, shoulders heavy. Next to Scott stood Stiles, whose face had dried tear streaks from where he had neglected to wipe away his silent tears. Lydia stood next to him, looking at the coffin with hooded eyes and a frown on her usually casual face. Next to Lydia stood Derek, Isaac, and then Boyd. Derek stared at the coffin in what appeared to be anger, regret, and most of all guilt. His jaw clenched tight, he stood over the coffin with his arms crossed over his chest. Isaac's brown eyes were filled with unshed tears, his breath coming out raggedly as he breathed. Boyd was freely crying, though he made no sound. His eyes were filled with pain and unease, his whole body coiling in on itself.

Lydia was the first to speak.

"I didn't really like her, but even I can admit she didn't deserve that," she said.

Everyone whipped around to look at her, all with different expressions.

"Lydia!" Allison and Stiles exclaimed together, both shocked and horrified by her words.

Boyd growled, narrowing his eyes at her, even through his tears. "Don't worry, she didn't like you either."

Lydia rolled her eyes, which looked misplaced in their current situation. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, she and I were never BFFs, but she didn't deserve for this to happen to her. Alright? Don't get so defensive. I'm not trying to offend the dead."

Boyd glared at her a moment before looking away and stared back at the coffin.

"She's right," Derek said, uncrossing his arms. They all turned to look at him. "Erica didn't deserve this. She should still be here."

Scott nodded his head, agreeing silently.

"Yeah? Well clearly she's not. 'Should' isn't going to really change that," Stiles said, his voice breaking before steadying itself.

They all turned to look at him, shocked by his retort. He ignored them, staring at the coffin, his eyes filling with tears again.

"I never told her..." Allison started, her voice raspy. She cleared her throat, and in a clearer voice continued, "I never told her how sorry I was for what I did to her. What I did to her, and what I did to you, Boyd."

Everyone turned to look at Boyd, who stood motionless. His body language screamed loneliness and anger, but they couldn't see what his heart was screaming on the inside.

Boyd turned to look at Allison. "I don't want your apology, Allison. But Erica would've wanted it. I think she already knew though, without you having to say it."

Allison let out a shaky breath that sounded much more like a sob.

"You're all talking about her death," Isaac finally spoke up, "but none of you are talking about what she was like when she was alive. How she was always full of energy and up for pretty much anything."

"And what about before the bite?" Scott chimed in, speaking up for the first time. "I know she hated it, but she was strong way before the bite."

"She always had to deal with so much, and no one ever helped her," Stiles added, wiping away a few fallen tears quickly.

"No one wanted to help her. Not you, not even me. No one," Boyd said, glancing at them.

"We never gave her a chance," Scott muttered, rubbing Allison's shoulder gently as she sobbed into his neck.

"Derek gave her a chance," Isaac stated, looking up at all of them. "He saw her pain, and her potential, and gave her an out. An out she wanted."

"Yeah, and then I ended up being the reason she got killed," Derek snapped, his shoulders taut, eyes shaded with so much guilt they all looked away.

"Are we really going to do this?" Lydia asked, staring hardly at all of them with an eyebrow raised.

They stared back at her, all confused or too emotional to speak.

She continued on, "Do you think she'd want us mopping all over the place about her? No. She'd want us to talk about how we felt about her and then have it done with. She wouldn't want tears, or guilt, or anger. She wouldn't want her friends fighting with each other over her."

"And how would you know?" Isaac asked, scowling at her.

"Because she and I were more alike than any of you know," she said, her eyes lighting up with passion that surprised them all. The look was immediately swept off her face, a light smile replacing it. She folded her hands as she faced the coffin. "I'll go first. I liked her hair, and her attitude. I guess her drive to get stuff done was cool, too."

They all stared at her. They were shocked she had said so much, even adding in the bonus of three compliments that she said casually, but was much deeper than she cared to let on.

"Ok," Scott said. "She showed me that no matter the obstacles life throws at you, you decide what you'll make of it."

"I learned that you can't let revenge rule you, because you only end up hurting yourself in the end," Allison added in.

"She became sort of like an inspiration to me," Isaac said. "Everything that had happened with my dad...she was the person that showed me that I couldn't let those fears hold me back."

"Before the bite, Erica wasn't really on my radar," Stiles said, staring sadly at his hands. "And I've hated that. I've hated knowing that she only really became someone to me after the bite. But that day we had detention in the library, I saw past the werewolf. I saw who she used to be before. And that's when she really started meaning something to me. That's when she became the person that pushed me forward, to be more than what other people thought I could be."

There was a moment of silence, where no one said anything. Everyone was trying to process what had been said so far, trying to absorb the knowledge and keep the memory, keep her memory alive.

"She was my best friend," Boyd said quietly through the silence. "I remember that after I got to know her, I kept wishing that I had been friends with her before the bite, too. Because if we had, then I wouldn't have been so lonely. And maybe she wouldn't have either. And then we wouldn't have needed the bite, because we would've had friends, each other. Thinking about it now, maybe it would have saved her life. Maybe if we had met before, and had become friends, we'd still be human, she'd be alive, I'd have my best friend, and I wouldn't be in so much pain."

There was silence again, but this time it was more drawn out. They all knew whose turn it was next, but patiently waited. Some people's patience only went so far though, and after 10 minutes of silence, a sentence was exclaimed.

"Derek, just say something already!" Lydia exclaimed, glaring at him.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I don't need to say anything. She knew how I felt. You all know how I felt. She was one of my pack. That's all the explanation needed."

And though they wanted to protest, they let it go. A few more minutes went by before they left. Some together, some alone. All were hurting, but they had chiseled some of their pain away.


End file.
